1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to devices and methods for conveying articles, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation to an improved conveyor belt having an object discharging end thereof laterally displaceable from an object receiving end.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art.
There are many instances when it is desirable for a conveyor belt to travel on either a radial path or an angularly disposed path so that the object discharging end of the conveyor belt is laterally displaced relative to the object receiving end of the conveyor belt. Various problems occur when a conveyor belt travels on a radial path which limit the size of the radius on which a given conveyor belt can be turned. One problem for example with prior art conveyor belts has been that the load placed on the plurality of links which make up the conveyor belt is transferred to the conveyor belt's outer most link as the conveyor belt travels on a radial path. This often leads to the breakage of the outer most link.
To permit conveyor belts to travel on a radial path, the holes in the link assemblies where the link shafts extend through have been elongated or enlarged to accommodate the compression or expansion of the link assemblies as the conveyor belt travels on a radial path. There is a limit of course to how large a hole can be made or elongated to accommodate this expansion or compression of the link assemblies.
The present conveyor belt is provided with a unique link assembly whereby a given size of conveyor belt can turn on a smaller radius as compared to prior art spiral type conveyor belts, while also permitting the object discharging end of the conveyor belt to be laterally displaced relative to the object receiving end without turning the conveyor belt.